


The story of Cutie

by Lilac_the_wolf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the flash forward, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Flash Forward, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_the_wolf/pseuds/Lilac_the_wolf
Summary: Aziraphale saved a plant in the Garden of Eden and gave it to Crowley. Crowley kept it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 37





	The story of Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the show aired (yes, I know, I'm posting it very late), so I guess it's slightly canon-divergent ?

The angel was sitting on the green grass, his back leaning against the trunk of the tree which protected him from the rays of the sun. His wings stretched lazily to his sides and his half-closed eyes observed what was going on below where he was, in the centre of the Garden of Eden. A snake wrapped around one of the branches of the apple tree seemed to speak to a young woman who was watching the apples with envy. The angel knew he ought to intervene. To silence the snake. Because with every day that passed by, with every word the serpent uttered in Eve's ear, the woman's envy was growing. And one day she would succumb to temptation. But the angel didn't dare to intervene, didn't dare to confronte the snake. For as soon as he was seeing the demon's bright yellow eyes, all his convictions were collapsing. His stomach tightened so much that it was almost painful, and he became incapable of producing any sound at all. When he had told Her about it, She laughed. The angel had never asked Her anymore questions after that. It must have been just another incomprehensible part of Her Plan.

The angel came out of his torpor when he saw the serpent move away from Eve. He had to go back and watch the Eastern Gate. He got up awkwardly and went away half-walking and half-flying. He stopped abruptly when he heard a flash of lightning tearing through the sky. Eve had just succumbed. He turned around to see in the distance the alarmed look on the woman's face as she still held the apple in her hand, of which she had only taken one bite of. Of all the thoughts that might have crossed his mind, the first was that he was soon going to have to leave the Garden of Eden. And therefore leave the snake. At this thought, his stomach tightened. But it wasn't the same feeling as when he was talking to the snake. It was different. It was painful. He tried to distract himself by looking around and found that what was happening outside summed up what he felt inside. The plants around him were slowly dying, bending under divine wrath. Soon there would be nothing left of this paradise on Earth.

When arriving at the Eastern Gate, the angel noticed that in this part of Eden, the vegetation had already almost completely disappeared. There was only a small plant with blue flowers that seemed to be struggling to survive. The angel came and knelt right in front of the plant and observed it. She was small, much more than all the others in the Garden, but this meant that the divine wrath had not still considered useful to destroy it. Slowly the angel stretched out his hands and pulled her out of the earth. Quickly, he miraculously made a clay pot appear and made a mental note to hide it until humans invented it. He began to replant the plant in the pot.

“It is the end of the Garden of Eden, and the angel is gardening,” mocked the voice of the serpent behind him. 

The angel turned his head slightly towards the demon who had taken on human form.

“I'm saving this poor little thing, it's a divine action,” said the angel as he finished replanting it.

“Doesn't that go against the Plan? I thought She wanted to destroy the whole Garden.”

The angel froze.

“You hadn't even thought about it,” the snake whistled, chuckling. “Who knows, if you continue like this, you'll end up joining me in Hell.”

It would make Hell so much more pleasant, thought the demon but he didn't say it out loud. The angel got up, holding the pot in his hands, and faced the demon with a hesitating look on his face.

“It's a myosotis,” said the angel, pointing to the plant. “The very first one.”

“Are you going to keep it?” asked the demon.

“If She find out, I'll be in trouble,” he replied.

There was a brief moment of silence. It was the most important moment in history and they were talking about the fate of a small plant. Yet it seemed strangely important to them.

“Do you think it's pretty?” the angel asked the demon.

The snake looked at the angel and then at the myosotis.

“Yes, very,” he replied.

The angel looked at the myosotis and then at the snake.

“Can you keep it for me?” asked the angel, handing him the plant.

At that moment, the demon could not have explained why he felt stupidly happy.

“Well,” he said, taking the plant, “if it goes against the Plan, I'll gladly keep it.”

The angel had a big smile on his face.

“Thank you, my dear.”

“I'm only doing this because it's my duty as a demon,” the demon whistled with an embarrassed look on his face.

“I'll get it back the next time we meet,” said the angel.

And it struck the demon. They didn't know when they were going to see each other again. If they were going to see each other again.

“I'll miss the Garden of Eden”, said the serpent looking at the angel.

“Me too,” the angel simply replied.

And neither of them realised that the other was not talking about the Garden of Eden. The silence settled permanently between the angel and the demon, and the latter decided to move away with an embarrassed look on his face the pot huddled so tightly against him that if it were not indestructible it would have broke.

The first time they saw each other again outside the Garden of Eden, Aziraphale did not dare to ask him to give him back his plant. And all the other times they crossed paths, he thought about it, but ended up being convinced that Crowley had got rid of the plant. It was only a week after the Apocalypse that he discovered that the demon had not got rid of the myosotis at all.

Crowley's Bentley was stopped on the side of a small country road completely deserted. The absence of anyone was understandable given the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning. In truth, after the Apocalypse which had not been, Crowley had invited Aziraphale to a car ride and they had been driving for seven days before Crowley finally decided to stop the car. It was that moment. Aziraphale was sitting on the passenger seat looking embarrassed. Crowley had laid down, his head on the angel's lap and his legs bent in a uncomfortable position against the door. Neither of them had spoken for more than four hours. Finally, Aziraphale broke the silence.

“So... what do we do now ?”

“We wait for Heaven or Hell to remember that we exist and then we get killed,” Crowley replied.

“I was thinking of going somewhere to drink to forget that what you just said might happen,” sighed Aziraphale.

“That's a good idea too,” Crowley replied, straightening up and sitting properly in the driver's seat.

The Bentley miraculously started up.

“The Ritz or your bookshop ?” Inquired Crowley.

The angel was thinking when the demon added :

“Or my flat ?”

Aziraphale looked at him with surprise.

“I've never been in your flat.”

“I think we are close enough for me to invite you into my home,angel.”

Aziraphale had a smile.

“If there's wine, your place sounds like a good idea.”

Crowley then leaned over to Aziraphale and kissed him. When they broke away from each other, the angel noticed that the Bentley was now in front of the building where the demon lived. He found it pretentious. Pretentious but adorable. The doors of the car opened by themselves and they went out into the open air at the same time. Crowley went around the car and offered his hand to Aziraphale who took it not without an embarrassed smile. Together they walked towards the entrance of the building.

Aziraphale was seeing Crowley's flat for the very first time. And it was exactly as he imagined a demon's flat. Not much, but what there was was ridiculously luxurious. The only thing that proved that it was not just any demon's flat, but Crowley's, was the many plants and flowers that were everywhere. Plants and flowers that seemed to shrink back on themselves when Crowley looked at them, as if to protect themselves. The angel's gaze was drawn to a plant a little distant from the others, which stood proudly on the glass coffee table. It seemed different from the others. It didn't retract when Crowley looked at it. Aziraphale approached the plant and knelt down to observe it better. It was a myosotis. It was his myosotis.

“Do you remember it ?” Crowley asked, approaching with a smile.

“Of course I remember it !” Aziraphale exclaimed. “But... I never thought you would...  
keep it during all this time...”

He seemed really moved.

“You never asked me to give it back to you, so I kept it. Cutie stayed with me during all these centuries.”

“Cutie?” Repeated Aziraphale with an amazed look.

“That's the name I gave it !” Explained the demon enthusiastically. “It's cute, isn't it?”

“Yes, very cute, my dear,” replied Aziraphale, holding back laughter.

He found the name absolutely ridiculous. But at the same time, he could never have imagined a name as perfect.

“Why did you keep it?” Aziraphale asked curiously.

“It reminds me of the time we spent together in the Garden of Eden.”

He did not say the time in the Garden of Eden. He had said the time they had spent together. The angel stood up.

“You kept it for me for thousands of years.”

It was a simple observation. But it was heavy with meaning.

“What wouldn't we do for those we love,” joked the demon with a smile.

Aziraphale looked at him. And he almost threw himself into his arms.

“Thank you...,” he murmured.

He almost looked like he was about to cry. Crowley wrapped his arms around him and looked at him with a look of surprise.

“Aziraphale? Are you all right?”

His tone was slightly worried.

“Yes... it's just... you've been thinking about me... all these centuries...”

“Of course I thought of you,” said Crowley kindly.

He looked with his yellow eyes in Aziraphale's eyes. The angel hadn't even noticed that he had not his sunglasses on anymore.

“But now I don't have to think about you any more because we're going to stay together until the end,” said Crowley softly.

“The end scares me,” Aziraphale confessed.

“Me too. That's why we have to make the most of the time we have left.”

Aziraphale sighed. It was both a sigh of contentment and resignation. Reluctantly, he separated from Crowley to look at the plant again.

“Did you really call it Cutie ?” Asked the angel, who couldn't help smiling.

“It's a very good name!” Protested Crowley.

Aziraphale began to laugh.

“Cutie, the millenary myosotis !” He said theatrically. 

“It's not funny,” said the demon, crossing his arms.

“Are you going to sulk ?”

“Yes, I am.”

And he turned his back on him resolutely.

“It's a pity,” said Aziraphale.

He stopped an instant but Crowley didn't react so he continued.

“I would have liked to visit the rest of your flat.”

“There's nothing else to visit but the bedroom...,” Crowley grumbled before he understood. “Oh.”

He turned towards Aziraphale. The latter had a big smile on his face.

“Do you want to visit the bedroom ?” Crowley suggested with an air of immediate interest.

“There, you're not sulking anymore,” Aziraphale remarked in a mocking tone.

“You tricked me,” Crowley understood.

But he didn't seem at all offended.

“And for your proposal,” said Aziraphale, “let us drink first, I'm more inclined to commit a sin. when I'm not sober.”

“Do you know that drunkenness is also a sin?” Asked Crowley with a mocking smile.

“That's not the point,” said the angel as he dropped himself on a couch by the glass table where he had found Cutie.

Crowley laughed, before dropping next to Aziraphale a bottle of wine miraculously appeared in his hands.

“Let us get drink quickly then, if we want to have time to commit other sins,” said Crowley.

Aziraphale took the bottle from his hands and gave him a big smile. And they drank.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it :)  
> Feel free to leave comments !


End file.
